


Powerless

by JabbaJambler



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabbaJambler/pseuds/JabbaJambler
Summary: "𝙄'𝙢 𝙩𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝘿𝙞𝙣.""𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬.""𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙩𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪."When the Mandalorian, Din Djarin, struggles to locate others of his kind, he is left with no other choice but to recruit his old partner.Through (many) arguments, encounters with family friends, and a few mishaps, the two just might be able to return the Child to the Jedi and rekindle a lost friendship.SEQUEL TO HUMAN𝗗𝗶𝗻 𝗗𝗷𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻/𝗠𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗮𝗻 𝘅 𝗢𝗖𝗔 (𝘀𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗳) 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿 𝗪𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆I am not in association with Disney or Lucas Films. The only thing I have the rights to are my characters and their stories. There may be some alterations here and there, but overall, this follows the general plot to the first season of Disney's, The Mandalorian, season two.There will be references to some other books other than Human. I've created an incredibly long storyline that ties into many characters and many books that either have been posted or will be in the future.Enjoy Powerless! :)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

# 0

* * *

The Razor Crest lifted off into the sky, leaving a streak of yellow in its wake. Myrah's lips lifted into a sad smile as she watched. Her bright eyes sunk as the realization finally hit her that they were _gone_. She had no clue when they would be back and the thought made her eyes sting with the threat of tears. 

Coruscant glimmered as the sun began to set, casting a blinding light over the buildings. It was a dream to live here. Some people worked their whole lives to live in such a wonderful place, but it didn't feel like a home. 

The voice had since grown quiet, becoming a mere whisper in her ear as it told her to follow her heart. Where was her heart? Where did it lead her?

Part of her was being pulled to the center of the city, but the other was aching to be aboard the Razor Crest with Din and that stubborn, little green baby. Every decision felt like the wrong one and nothing could ease the twisting pain in her gut. 

Ana was kind, her smile was bright and welcoming, but even she could see the troubled look behind Myrah's façade. She said she was fine, as she always did, but Ana read her like a book. Myrah could go on for hours about how being in Coruscant was what she wanted, but Ana didn't believe a word of it. 

Days went by as Myrah tried to forget the near year she spent with Din. It's safe to say that the more she tried to forget, the more she remembered.

Her mind drifted to the little family they formed. She'd risked everything for them yet she walked away. She missed the kid's big brown eyes and kind gaze. He was powerful and untrained. Too powerful for her to ever train on her own.

Then there was Din, a surprisingly caring Mandalorian that she once swore she hated. Now she couldn't get rid of the memory of his leather-covered hands brushing against hers or the coolness of the beskar beneath her cheek as she leaned against him. He was something she used to dream of, a knight in shining armor.

But she wasn't the princess that he was meant to save. 

Every night, she would sit in her room, meditating and calling out to her family. She knew that she heard their voices, their whispers in her ear every step of the way, but they never showed. 

With every disappointment and failure, she felt herself sink into her bed and never wanted to leave. Myrah wanted to be consumed by the soft blankets and feathery pillows. In her mind, she'd lost. Everything she worked for was gone, what was left? 

It was only the gentle knocking on the door that brought her out of her wallowing, followed by the familiar voice that she almost confused with her mothers. 

"Myrah?" Ana called out. "Please join us for dinner. You haven't left the room since you arrived."

"I don't want to." She grumbled, her face had grown pale and her eyes dark with purple circles encompassing them. 

Myrah could hear the annoyed sigh from the other side of the door, followed by a tone that she'd never heard from her sister. "Well, you need to. Either you are going to come out here or I'm going to drag you out. I love you, Myrah, and you need to get out of that room."

Ana was right. It seemed she always was.

Myrah pulled herself from the warmth of her bed and into the small refresher that connected to the room. She washed her hair and body that was previously coated in ashes and dirt. Then he changed out of the dingy, dirty clothes from Nevarro and into a fresh pair that Ana offered nearly a week earlier. Though it wasn't much, she felt relieved. Part of what happened was behind her and now she might be able to move forward. 

"Myrah!" Ana beamed from her spot at the head of the table as Myrah tentatively approached the table. She could only bring herself to offer a minuscule smile, but she considered it an achievement. 

Dinner was served: roasted bird, dinner rolls, and mixed vegetables. It was the freshest meal Myrah tasted since her first time at Ana and Kodo's apartment. She had to pull herself back from shoveling it all into her mouth. 

"I must say, I am surprised you came back so quickly." Ana smiled across the table at her sister. Her eyes were bright and warm as always, but there was a hint of nervousness in them. She didn't want to push Myrah too much, but she was confused why she had shown up, especially all alone. "What crazy adventure did you rush off to, hm?" 

Myrah stiffened at the question and started to poke around at the food on her plate with her fork. Her chin fit snug in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the table. Normally, Ana would've told her it wasn't polite, but she could tell now wasn't the time.

"You seem to have come out fairly unscathed." Ana sighed and looked desperately over to her husband who simply ate away at the dinner. "Myrah, why are you here?"

"I told you I'd come back." She shrugged.

Ana rolled her eyes and set her utensils down on her plate. "Are you kidding me? Myrah, you left happy and came back as though you rose from the dead. What the hell happened?"

"Hell!" Shira shouted, clapping her hands together from her risen seat.

"No, you don't get to use that word." Kodo scolded his daughter.

Myrah huffed and tossed her fork onto the plate, the clink ringing through the apartment. "I'm back. I thought you'd be happy with that. Why are you persecuting me for returning?"

"I am not _persecuting_ you but you're living in our home and haven't even given me a reason why! All you did was mope on in here and say, ' _stuff'_." Ana spoke, slapping on her best Myrah impression by slumping her shoulders and deepening her voice slightly. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, Ana! I've struggled, I'm confused, I don't know where I'm supposed to go!" Myrah's face grew red and her eyes started to sting. 

Kodo anxiously swallowed his food before picking Shira up from her seat and sneaking away to another room. Ana and Myrah's stares were heated, angry, and if it weren't for the expensive furniture, they would have easily continued the argument with lightsabers instead.

Myrah huffed and with an angry stomp of her foot, one that reminded Ana of her own child throwing a tantrum, she stormed out of the apartment. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going as she pushed through the crowded walkways of Coruscant, but her body was carrying her somewhere. 

Everyone around cast her strange looks, some offended by her shoving them away, others disgusted by her rudeness, then there were the few who were intrigued by her presence, similar to those in Nevarro. Aside from her anger, she gave off so much energy and it amazed them.

Her feet came to a halt at the bottom of a long flight of stairs, leading to a tall, wide building. It was familiar, almost too much so. 

_You two need to get out of here. Go to the temple._

The Force flowed through every stone that constructed it and as she ascended the stairs, it was like entering an entirely new dimension. 

"Hello?" She shouted as she entered the doors. Instead of an answer, she was hit with a wave of memories. None were hers, but they were loud, louder than any voice in her head including her own.

_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them._

_I'm fed up with the Jedi lies._

_The Council didn't trust me. So how can I trust myself?_

Myrah doubled over, her hands gripping her knees till her knuckles were white as she tried to catch her breath. The rush of memories and emotions left and in it's empty wake was nothing but fear. 

"The Temple." She whispered, running her fingers over the stones. "So many horrible things, why would you want me to come here?" 

A gentle breeze blew past, picking up her hair and tickling her cheek. "Okay, I get it." 

Myrah struggled to gain the courage to say their names out loud. It had been so long since the Empire's reign but it was clear it was still alive. She didn't want to trouble herself even more with the words. 

"If anyone cares to listen, I've been uh- sent here? I've been sent here by Aaryn Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi."


	2. Chapter 2

# 1

* * *

Tatooine was more barren than Din remembered. The sand and the hills went on for miles. Of course, they always did, but now it was more obvious that there was no one for as far as the eye could see. The line of the horizon was blurry, the blue sky blended with the sand that blew in the wind. There were only a few little wisps of the breeze here and there, but each one was like a breath of fresh air, supplying minor relief with its coolness.

The planet, on nearly all accounts, was less than desirable. The duel suns made it unbearably hot and left everyone irritable. It's appearance was horrid and wasting away, but it had a few good qualities to it. For example: Myrah was from here. 

Myrah, a glowing beacon that could shine in even the darkest moments. At least, until she left with no sold reason. Din's jaw clenched at the thought. He was willing to risk everything for her, give her anything in the galaxy and she took off without a second thought. She made him feel like he mattered and watching her leave felt like a shot to the head.

And he knew a thing or two about how that felt.

The desert was quiet, a good place to think. The sun was bright and brutal, but it was quiet except for the bike as it sped over the hills. It kicked up sand and caused the wind to blow back the child's large, floppy ears. He squealed and giggled as they flew over the dunes. His bright smile was enough to lift anyone's spirits, especially the Mandalorian's.

It didn't seem like there was anyone for miles. The land was barren except for the few ridges of beige rocks that only completed the image of emptiness. Din expected nothing, increasing the speed of the bike as he rode through. For the first time in months, he let his guard down. 

That was his first mistake. 

In his moment of weakness, he was knocked from the speeder by a trip-wire, sending him and the Child flying into the sand along with all of his belongings. The scavengers made quick work of firing their blasters at Din, each hit clinking off the beskar. 

"Get the child!" One shouted. The others quickly muttered their agreements in their own languages.

The aliens each took their own turn battling the Mandalorian. While some managed to land a few hits, it ultimately ended with their own demise. Only one alien was left and while Din was battling the others, it grabbed ahold of the Child, grasping a knife firmly as the blade hovered near its neck. 

"Wait!" Din quickly clambered to his feet, his hands raised in surrender to the small being. He could've easily taken it down if it weren't for the baby in its arms. "Don't hurt the Child. If you put one mark on him there's no place you will be able to hide from me."

The creature was silent, keeping its blade in place while the Child stared at the Mandalorian. "We can strike a bargain." Din continued. "There's a lot of value in this wreckage. Take your pick." He looked out across the belongings he had, now on fire or broken, along with the bike itself. "But leave the Child."

It shouted and pointed to the jetpack on Din's back with its knife. He couldn't give it up, it was too useful, but luckily Din had no emotional ties to this little thing, only the one in the alien's arms. 

"Okay." Din agreed and detached the jetpack from his back. "Here. It's yours." He was careful as he approached it, placing it on the ground between them and cautiously stepping back. "Take it. It's okay."

The alien nodded and placed the little green child on the ground, snatching up the pack as fast as it could. It quickly ran off while the kid took his opportunity to run up to Din, wobbling and nearly tripping over his clothing. Din scooped up the child in his arms, taking a moment to check him for any harm. A breath of relief escaped him with the child safe in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked it, receiving an adorable coo in response. Din couldn't bear seeing the Child in any pain. 

With a quick click of a button, the alien shot up in the air, soaring high before crashing into the ground with a sickening thud. The Child snorted and looked up at the Mandalorian's helmet that only tilted to the side with a shrug. He brought the jetpack back, strapping it to a stick as he prepared to gather all of his recoverable belongings. 

It took about an hour to gather everything up and even longer to wander back to Mos Eisley. By the time he stumbled into the city, it was already dark out and he was growing weary after hauling everything around. 

The hangar was empty, leaving only one more option left in the town: the cantina. It was the only place this active after sunset. Most people would have gone home to their family, but sure enough, on the other side of the building was the mass of red hair that he was looking for, playing a game with a bug-looking alien with large, yellow eyes.

Peli looked between her cards and Din as he stood silently next to the table. His belongings were all dangling from the stick that hung from his back and while she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was annoyed. Although, he gave off that tone all the time. 

"You finally found a Mandalorian and ya killed him?" She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to her game.

"He wasn't Mandalorian. I bought this armor off of him though."

Peli scoffed, "what'd that set you back?"

Din shrugged and shifted on his feet. "Killed the krayt dragon for him."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"He was my last lead on finding other Mandalorians." Din's tone dropped as he realized that he was out of ideas. He didn't want to stay on Tatooine for another second but he had nowhere else to go.

The alien across from Peli grumbled and chattered in a language that the Mandalorian didn't quite understand. Thankfully, Peli did. If Din was willing to cover the alien, or, Dr. Mandible's round, he could connect him with someone who could help. 

Dr. Mandible croaked, likely a promise of some sort. While Din didn't know for sure, it made him sigh and fish out the credits from his pouch. He tosses them on the table, just hoping that he wouldn't be out that much money.

"The pot right?" Peli questioned with a raise of her brow. When the creature grumbled, her eyes widened and a large smile grew across her face. "Ha! Idiot's Array! Pay up, thorax!" She jumped from her seat, quickly collecting all the credits that were spread about the table.

"I thought you said he was on a hot-streak." Din snapped and shifted his belongings onto one shoulder.

"Oh," Peli brushed him off, "stop your cryin'. You'll rust." Dr. Mandible spoke again, defeated. "Alright. He says the contact will rendezvous at the hangar. They'll tell you where to find some Mandalorians. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well, stop your mopin'. More importantly, did you bring back any of that dragon meat?" She stuffed her credits into her pockets and started walking back towards the hangar with Din trailing behind. "Better not have any maggots on it. I don't like maggots."

Peli was quick to start up the fire-pit and slap the dragon meat onto a stick to roast once they returned to the hangar. The Child sat with wide eyes as he stared at the meat, ready to feast once it was done. He was hungry and bored of the dried food on the ship. 

"Here's the deal." Peli strutted over to the Mandalorian with her hands settled on her belt. There was a covert of Mandalorians only a sector over, who they were, no one knew, but they were certain they were there. The catch was, the contact wanted passage and to get there, he had to travel sublight. 

"Hold on." Din sighed, his mind burdened with the only idea he had left. "Fine. I have a stop to make first."

"Ah hah! I knew you were missin' one of your crew. You're gonna go get your girl aren't ya?" She laughed. "And you'll come back for her?"

"Yes." He promised, sending a nod to the Frog Lady that stood by the door. He would come back, he couldn't go back on his word but there was something important he had to do first. Something he didn't really want to do, but he was left with no other choice.

The Razor Crest lifted into the air, quickly shooting off through the sky and towards the inner rim. His stomach was in a fit of nerves, nothing he was used to.

Coruscant was painted in soft blues and yellows in the daylight. It was so beautiful and perfect. It made Din squirm. He didn't fit in here, no matter how many wonderful and horrid memories there were. He had to remind himself that he was here on a mission. There was a goal to be accomplished, it was not a time for frolicking through the city.

Din settled the ship in the shipyard and wrapped the Child up in a small blanket while he tried to convince himself to leave. Each step he took through Coruscant was heavy as his feet dragged against the sidewalk. He was growing more and more nervous to the point he thought he might be sick.

The buildings seemed larger than the first time he was there, more menacing; intimidating. He hated feeling so small.

Part of him wanted to practice what he would say when he arrived. Should he be upfront? Confrontational? Maybe he could be completely silent and let her speak first, that always worked before.

He managed to sneak past the main entrance and up the stairs to the door. The antagonizing, tall, red door. After many minutes of staring at the silver numbers that decorated it, he finally knocked. Before he could back out and run far away, the door swung open with a kind-looking redhead.

"Mando!" She smiled brightly, as she always does. "What're you doing here?"

A young woman, cloaked in yellow and green came to a sudden halt behind her. Din recognized the shiny brown hair immediately and though he wanted to avoid her gaze, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Myrah." He breathed out, his eyes widening behind his helmet at the sight of the woman in front of him. She didn't look any different, but at the same time, so incredibly foreign. He was lost in her dark brown eyes and distracted by the way her yellow shirt fit her so perfectly. 

She seemed to glow, though it may have just been the sun that was shining through the large windows. She looked strong, too, stronger than he'd ever seen her. Her head was held high and she walked with the confidence of a solider.

He'd spent months thinking about this moment, all of which were different. Some were angry, some sad, and others filled with so much joy that he had to cringe at it. But now, seeing her, he was lost on what to say. He could stand there and stare at her for hours if he could.

She was everything he expected, everything he'd dreamed about, still the beacon of light that he once knew. He wished he could trap himself in this moment forever.

Myrah watched Din in the doorway, bewildered but with a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. There was no more voice, no more quiet whispers. If anything, she could feel a slight push in his direction. She was so drawn to him and at this point, she embraced it.

"Din."


	3. Chapter 3

# 2

* * *

The two stood out on the balcony that connected to Myrah's room. The same one where they once shared many months ago. Looking around the room, Din remembered the way she looked so peaceful as she slept, unlike the slight frustrated look she wore now. She hid it well, but he knew her better than to trust the faulty smile on her face.

The sun began to set, leaving a gentle wave of orange and pink. Myrah took a deep breath as the breeze blew past and billowed in the curtains. She admired the way the sun kissed the planet goodnight, watching it fall nearly every day since she arrived. Once the sun was gone, the planet truly came alive.

"You smell," she whispered in the harsh silence that had taken over since Din's arrival. Her nose wrinkled, forming a crease between her eyebrows. It was an awful mixture of bile and fuel, a horrid combination compared to his usual scent of pine. 

He scoffed, "thanks." His hands circled the black metal fence that surrounded the balcony as he stared down at the city that began to glow.

"No, really." She grinned. "Did you bathe in bantha shit before you came here?"

He groaned as he remembered his narrow escape from the Krayt dragon, now smelling the wretched scent that was following him. "I haven't had time-"

"You haven't had time to scrub down?" She joked and leaned back against the railing

A faint sigh came from Din's helmet as his shoulders rolled forward while his hands dropped from the railing. He braced himself against the bar with his forearms as he slumped over it. It took everything Myrah had to not hold him and tell him that it would be okay. She hated seeing him so defeated.

"I need your help," he mumbled.

"I figured. Why else would you come back?" She chuckled and looked over his distressed figure once more before placing a hand between his shoulders. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find other Mandalorians. They might know something about the kids' kind, but no luck."

Myrah snorted. "The Jedi? No one knows of the Jedi. They were erased from history." 

The Mandalorian shook his head and continued to stare down at the people that walked beneath them. Perhaps Myrah was right, he thought. After all, she was the closest to a Jedi that he'd ever heard of, besides the child of course. Maybe his chase was pointless.

"Din," she whispered, catching his attention once more by rubbing soft circles against his back. "Don't listen to me, I'm being cynical. It's only been a few weeks. You've never been so quick to give up."

His helmet shifted over to her, his chin tilted down as he met her gaze. She could feel it. It was just as it used to be: warm and piercing despite being hidden. Myrah could have stared at him forever if granted the opportunity.

"That's why I'm coming to you," he nodded. "I wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary, you know that."

"Oh." Her heart sank at his words. It was her idea that he didn't come back, she knew that, but it still hurt to hear it out loud. 

"I need you, Myrah." His gloved hand reached for hers and gave it a tight squeeze. "And I need an answer soon."

"What?" Her eyebrows became stitched together in confusion. "Why?"

He stumbled and stuttered as he tried to come up with the best way to say it. "I uh- I sort of have another passenger waiting," he spoke nervously. "On Tatooine."

"On Tatooine?!" She shouted, but spoke her next words just above a whisper. "Din, why do you have someone waiting on Tatooine? You know what-" She held up her hands before he could utter another word, "give me a few minutes to think about it. Go wait with Ana and I'll let you know."

Din nodded his head stiffly before he left Myrah alone on the balcony, following the familiar path to the living room. Myrah's head fell, her hair gathering in front of her face as all the thoughts flew through her head.

_Leave with Din_ , she thought. That's what she wanted, of course, but she would have to give up all the training she did so far. Along with all the teachings she was providing to Shira, Ana's little, talented girl. She had a future with the Force, an important one. Myrah could feel that already.

Granted, not all of her teachings ended up well. Her actual teacher was better than Myrah, she admitted that weeks ago. If only she could contact them, perhaps they could take the little green baby under their wing.

"One last chance." She grumbled and stomped into her room, closing the balcony doors and drawing the curtains shut. "You get one last chance to show yourself, got it?"

Myrah crawled on her bed, the plush, white mattress sank beneath as she moved towards the center. "Please. Talk to me," she whispered while she sat criss-cross on the bed. She reached out as far as she could in the Force, trying to grasp onto anything - or anyone. "I need your help."

There was nothing but an eerie silence in her mind. No hints, no help. It was so quiet that she could hear her own delicate breathing that began to quicken. Her face grew red and soon her brown eyes shot open, wide and full of anger.

"Damn you!" She grabbed the pillow behind her, tossing it across the room. It hit the wall with a quiet thunk, thankfully missing the mirror to its left.

"Woah." A gentle voice spoke with a chuckle. "We never really got to refining your patience, did we?"

Myrah's eyes quickly darted up to the voice. A blue haze of a man stood at the end of her bed, old and worn down by life, yet he still wore a smile. His hair was white and brushed across his head, accompanied by a short, equally white beard. He was cloaked in earthy robes, a signature of the Jedi, but Myrah was sure to recognize him regardless.

She'd known him from years past, way before he even had the wrinkles that decorated his skin. She knew him from when he was at his best, when he could take down hundreds of droids within minutes. Well, perhaps a few years after that, but she heard all the stories.

"Papa." A grateful smile snuck up on her face before it turned into a foul scowl. "Where have you been?" She stood up in a hurry. "I've been calling to you for months and nothing, but _now? Now_ you decide to answer. Why am I here? Why did you and mom force me away-"

"We have plenty of time to answer your questions, just sat down and we can talk about it. Hm?" He hummed and sat at the edge of the bed, calmly patting the spot next to him.

Myrah scoffed. "Plenty of time? I need to have a decision in a few minutes! I don't have all the time in the galaxy. Unlike _some_ people."

The old man nodded along as she spoke, seeming to understand all that she was saying. "But you already know your answer, don't you?"

"Oh, please." Another voice called. Myrah's eyes snapped to the new, also blue and translucent figure. Her brown hair was pulled back in several, intricate braids and her eyes seemed as youthful as ever. She was dressed similarly to the man, in beige and red robes, but not as layered. "Give her a break, won't you, Obi Wan? You're starting to sound like Yoda." 

"Aaryn, darling, she's called on us."

Myrah grumbled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have been for a while, but thanks for checking in."

The woman, Aaryn, moved closer to Myrah, cupping her face in her ghostly hands to pull her gaze up. "We've heard you, I promise. As I see you've heard us as well. There's a reason for all of this." Her hands cascaded through Myrah's hair and brushed against her face. A whimper escaped Myrah as she leaned into the touch. "I need _you_ to remember." 

Aaryn's hand rose to Myrah's forehead and before she could stop it, she was thrown back into another world, another time. She was surrounded by an area so vaguely familiar yet foreign at the same time.

_"You're not going to meet up with us." A young girl, only nineteen, whispered knowingly. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a low bun and sad brown eyes that were slowly filling with tears. A smaller girl stood next to her, gripping her hand for dear life as they both stared up at the woman before them._

_The woman, Aaryn, nodded. The golden light of Coruscant hid her gray hairs, and restored her youthful glow._

_"You two need to get out of here. Go to the temple. Tell them Aaryn Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi sent you. You'll be safe there, they'll find you a place to stay."_

_"I-" The girl started to plead._

_"Don't fight me on this, Myrah." Aaryn demanded. "Go."_

_Myrah nodded tearfully and took off, dragging her auburn-haired friend behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, watching as the woman she grew to know as a mother sit on the ground, awaiting her death._

"The temple." Myrah breathed, grasping her arms while her body shook from the quiet sobs that escaped her. "Why now?"

"We hoped you would bring the child with you to train." Obi Wan stood and wrapped an arm around Myrah, soothing her as she calmed down. "Seeing as that's not an option, we have another idea."

Myrah sniffled and wiped at her nose, "which is?"

"Well," Aaryn shifted slightly, "we can't exactly say, _but_ we know you will lead the child in the right direction." She smiled at Myrah and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. It sent a chill through her body. "You have never steered us wrong."

"Right, except for every single thing I've ever done." Myrah was answered with nothing but silence. Her gaze lifted around the room, finding herself once again, alone. "Figures." She muttered and tried to regain her breath.

A knock sounded on the door, followed by a loving voice, one not too different from Aaryn's. "Myrah? Are you alright? It sounded like you were crying?" The door creaked open as Ana peered in, finding Myrah sitting at the edge of the bed, folded over with her hands hiding her face.

"Are you leaving?" She kept her voice low as she lowered herself next to her sister. "If you ask me, I think it's for the best." Myrah remained quiet, avoided Ana's words and all that came with them. "It'll be good for you," she continued, " _he_ seems good for you, hm? It may not be the life we used to dream of, but isn't it better? He cares about you and trust me, it's not as easy as I make it seem."

Myrah sniffled and chuckled as Ana nudged her. She wanted to tell her what she'd seen, that she'd just spoken to their parents, but looking in her eyes, it almost seemed like she already knew.

"C'mon." Ana stood and pulled Myrah up from the bed. "You look a mess. We can't have you going out to see Mando like that. Or is it Din?" She teasingly raised an eyebrow and dabbed at Myrah's eyes with a soft cloth. "I know he's probably seen you at your worst, but it wouldn't kill you to look just a little bit more presentable."

Ana quickly helped pack up what little belongings Myrah had and tied a silky blue ribbon in her hair before ushering her out of the room. Din was sitting casually and surprisingly relaxed in the living room, chatting away with Kodo while Shira and Grogu played with the Force at their feet.

"I'll go with you." Myrah stood in front of the couch, gripping the small bag in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Din broke away from his conversation, meeting Myrah's determined eyes. "What?"

"I said," she smiled and stood up just a bit straighter with a newfound confidence, "I'll go with you." Her hand rose to the necklace that hung from her neck, fidgeting with the Mandalorian pendant. "We're in this together, aren't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

# 3

* * *

"So. What've you been up to?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs from my seat. Din didn't answer me. I didn't really expect him too, but he seemed so friendly just a few minutes ago. I guess that was just to get me on board this crazy plan. "What about you?" I smiled and turned to the child. He cooed, a much more friendly response than _someone_.

Tatooine was already in sight, which I was incredibly thankful for. This entire flight felt like torture. Din wouldn't say a word except for the quick debriefing and the kid, as adorable as he is, isn't much of a conversationalist. The trip consisted largely of me looking out the window and hoping this would all be over soon. I was expecting a much larger hoorah when we finally met again, but I guess this works too. 

I mean, we were friends before everything else happened. I thought we would just fall back into that rhythm again. Boy, was I wrong. There was nothing familiar about this, not even a petty remark or joke. This was the galaxy's worst silent treatment. 

Din carefully approached the planet and landed the ship in Peli's hangar. Man, I missed that crazy old woman. He seemed to linger in his seat for a moment and if my ears were correct, I could hear him take a long, deep breath.

"Stay here. It'll only be a second." He finally spoke.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, picking at the pieces of cracked red leather. "Fine."

Din rushed out of the ship like he couldn't spend another moment in the small cockpit. I don't think I'd ever seen him move so fast. He took his time with everything, walking down the streets as though every planet was his own runway. Yet he jumped at the chance to get away from me.

There was a small poke against my shin, followed by a little babble. I looked down to find the child staring up at me with his enormous brown eyes. His hands were held high in the air, just like any little kid wanting to be picked up. 

I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms, unable to keep a frown on my face when he was patting my cheek with his tiny hand. "Din's changed, hasn't he?" I sighed and rubbed his small head. "I figured. I screwed up, I do that sometimes. I'm going to fix it though, I promise."

He giggled and grabbed my nose, squeezing it lightly. I laughed and pulled his hand away from my face, holding it in my own. It was so small in comparison, so helpless despite knowing the feats he can accomplish.

"I missed you. Both of you, but you the most," I whispered. "Don't tell Din, though. It'll hurt his feelings. Not that he'll ever admit that, but I know." I winked and wiggled my fingers, pulling his ears over his eyes through the Force. He seemed to enjoy our little game, laughing and trying to grab his ears to keep them away.

"Okay, uh..." Din's voice echoed through the ship. "Put your egg-things there and climb up the ladder."

I snickered to myself and rocked the child slowly in my arms. A frog lady emerged from the arch, croaking at me in what I assumed was a friendly greeting. I offered her a smile and nod while I shifted the child into my right arm. It was a bit of a struggle climbing down the ladder with one arm, but I've managed with worse. 

The ramp squeaked as it rose and clicked in place with the rest of the ship. Din stood, his back facing me while he watched it. His silhouette was powerful, armed and unknown to most. The expanse of his shoulders was broad, which I accredited that to the armor, but who knows. His stance alone could've scared off any quarry, so confident and ready for whatever they could possibly throw at him.

I didn't even realize I was admiring him until it was too late.

"What are you staring at?" 

I blinked and found him looking back at me. I swore I never even saw him move. "Nothing," I lied and set the child down on the ground once he started to squirm. "I was just going to see if I could wave to Peli before we lifted off, but I guess it's too late."

"She mentioned you earlier. I think she likes you."

I smiled and watched Din shift on his feet. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not at all," he hummed and looked back towards the ladder with a subtle nod. "Are you climbing back up or staying down here?"

I could feel my stomach dip at his words, trying to form an apology or _something_ , but I couldn't speak without making a fool of myself. "I'll head up, yeah." I mumbled and swiftly climbed back into the cockpit with Din not too far behind. It felt so forced to talk to him, I hated it. 

Din maneuvered his way into the pilots seat and pulled the ship off the ground. Getting into the sky was the easy part, getting to Trask would be much more difficult with our circumstances. 

"Now, I'm gonna ask you to stay strapped in whenever you're seated." Din said as he poked at the control panel. "Traveling sublight is a bit dicey these days. Whether it's pirates or warlords, someone either ends up with a nice chunk of change or your ship."

I scoffed at his pessimism while the frog lady pulled her seat belt on and croaked. I could only assume she agreed with me. 

"I don't speak whatever language that is. You speak Huttese?" He asked and rambled on in the language. 

"It'll be fine. We can just ask yes or no questions." He sighed and turned away from both of us, staring back out at the sky. "Or we can just stay silent the entire ride, again." Receiving no response, I looked to the frog lady who was busying herself by looking out the window. "So, your husband is on Trask?" She nodded. "That's cool. I've never been there, it's always nice to explore other parts of the Outer Rim."

"So, I'm gonna hit the rack. I've set the nav for our course. It's gonna take a while, I recommend you both get some rest." Din stood in a hurry and descended down the ladder, leaving the frog lady and I alone in the cockpit. I suppose now was as good of a time as any to get some shut eye.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest while leaning back in my seat. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it would do for a few hours. At least, if no one caught up to us. 

My eyes fell shut with ease and I could feel myself lulled into a subconscious state. For a while, there was nothing but darkness, as one usually experiences in sleep, but then there was something else. 

I saw a flash of silver metal hitting an orange blade, one a bit too similar to my own. In the metal was a reflection of something red, mixed with orange and yellow tones to create something terrifying. It was a combination of all the worst things I'd ever seen, but in a way, it was beautiful. There was something powerful about the scene displayed before me and I wanted to know more.

I tried to reach for it, whatever it might have been. It was strong, enticing, and maybe just what Aaryn and Obi Wan were telling me to search for. How could something so magnificent possibly be bad? 

Before I could reach any further, an alarm blared through the cockpit and awoke me from whatever vision I was seeing. Din slid in the room with the doors hissing behind him as he sat down, tapping at the incoming radio message. So much for getting some rest.

"Razor Crest, M-One Eleven. Come in, Razor Crest. Do you copy?" The static voice emitted from the transmitter. 

"This is Razor Crest." Din spoke calmly, "is there a problem?"

I snickered from my seat, "you got caught by the cops." I said as they responded.

"Yes, I'm pre-Empire surplus." Din answered while casting me a subtle look, his silent way of telling me to be quiet. "I'm not required to run a beacon." 

"That was before." I think I could hear the roll of their eyes in their voice. "This sector is under New Republic jurisdiction. All craft are required to run a beacon."

Din sighed, "thank you for letting me know. I'll get right on it."

"Not a problem. Safe travels."

"Uh," he paused, "may the Force be with you."

I mouthed the words with a teasing smile as the X-Wing pilot spoke the phrase, "and also with you." Maker, it sounded like a cultish response. "Just one more thing." They continued.

"Yes?" Din's tone was gradually growing more frustrated.

The two continued on about transmitters as Din hopelessly failed at avoiding it. Honestly, I thought we would've gotten away just fine, but then the two pilots switched channels and soon expanded the wings of their ships. 

"Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport, Bothan-Five?"

Din continued to stare out the window, his grip on the controls tightening with their words. "Hang on." He mumbled under his breath before lurching the ship forward towards the closest planet, bringing a scream out of the frog lady's chest. 

I grasped the arms of my chair as tightly as I could, regretting that I hadn't buckled-in earlier. We moved quickly through the clouds as the pilots urged us to "stand down," but we kept flying chaotically through the sky. 

"Hey, uh.. Mando?" I shouted as I struggled to keep my hold on the seat. "Are you open to suggestions right now? Because maybe-"

He thrusted the ship downwards again while I frantically pulled my seatbelt over me to keep me at least somewhat in place. I was able to snap it shut just before we went hurling towards the ground.

The frog lady started to scream, which didn't seem like a bad idea, but I had a better one. Instead, I yelled several swears and many things I would be ashamed for my parents to hear as we sped towards the icy surface. Before we could hit the terrain, Din shot the ship back into the sky and through a frozen canyon.

The walls surrounded us, slowly closing in and threatening to turn us into a kabob with its icicles. We were inching closer to the walls, practically suffocating in them as they nearly smashed the engines of our ship.

I grabbed onto the back of his chair and leaned towards his seat as much as I could, keeping my voice low as I grumbled, "Din..."

He sighed and glanced over at me with a slight turn of his head. "Hold on," he grunted as the ship slid along the ice. I was tossed back into my seat while we came to a screeching halt. Din started to switch the controls, but I was finally granted a moment to catch my breath

"Thank the Maker," I huffed. Apparently I'd spoken too soon. 

I heard a crunch, followed by another. It seems the others heard it as well, because we all started looking around for the source of the sound. Then there was a large crash and the ship crashed beneath the ice. The frog lady screamed and Din was in a silent panic, as usual, then nothing. 

It all went dark and there was nothing else this time. Not a dream, not a nightmare - or, visions, as I was told when I was younger. There was nothing but cold and darkness and that's the closest thing to a nightmare I've ever had. 


	5. Chapter 5

# 4

* * *

I woke up with my teeth chattering from the cold around me. My blood ran cold and I felt frozen in place. It took a few minutes before I regained some heat in my body, at least enough to move from my seat.

The frog lady was knocked unconscious on the floor while Din was out across the control panel. I had no clue and no way of telling how long we were out, but judging by the ice that crystallized on Din's armor, I assumed it had been a while. 

I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. It took a few tries, but eventually he awoke and lifted his head from the controls to face me. He seemed out of it, but I think we all were. The crash hit us pretty hard.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I joked as he tried to power up the ship with no success. "Nothing's working."

"Clearly," he groaned and looked back at the frog lady who was finally waking up. She was shivering and letting out little whimpers at the cold. Din quickly stood and helped her back into her seat, trying to calm her down but to no avail. She croaked and pushed against his shoulders, anxiously looking towards the door. "I'll find your eggs," he nodded, understanding her concern, "don't worry."

"And I'll grab her some blankets," I spoke quickly. Din had a few down in the hull and it sounded like a dream to be bundled up in something warm. I clambered my way down the icy ladder, slipping on the second bar, but I just barely managed to keep my grip.

The ship was a complete wreck. Wires were strewn everywhere with chunks of metal either missing or protruding from the ship in ways they weren't supposed to. The snow blew in through the gaps and made it all that much colder and unbearable. Almost everything had a thin dusting of snow. 

Din jumped down the hatch, hitting the ground next to me with a soft thud. His gaze shifted around, analyzing every single chunk or wire out of place with a silent intensity. He managed to convey so much with so little and right now, he radiated annoyance, which was assisted with the irritated sigh that escaped him. "Damn it."

I grabbed a few blankets while Din opened the door to the empty cot, muttering out a quick, "where are you?"

"Where is who?" I questioned, holding the blankets to my chest and peering into the cot. "Din, where is the child?"

"Who else do you think I'm looking for?" He hissed while the frog lady croaked from the cockpit. "Hang on, I'm looking for your eggs!"

"How did you lose the child?" I seethed, trying to keep my voice down to not worry the lady.

Din stomped toward me and poked his finger in my face, "Do _you_ know where he is? If so, why don't _you_ have him?"

I groaned and tossed my head back before pushing him aside and stepping over the boxes. He followed me, not far behind and mumbling inaudibly under his breath. I'm sure we would've kept bickering if it hadn't been for the soft sound of slurping.

Din tossed back a large cover to find the child hovering over the lady's eggs, trying to slip one in his mouth. It was a disgusting sight, I could only be grateful that the frog lady wasn't here to see it. 

"No!" He grabbed the tub of eggs while scolding the little green fella. "I told you not to do that." He closed the lid and shouted back up at the lady, "found them!" 

Before either one of us could grab the kid, he slurped up the egg in his hand in one chomp all while smiling up at us with big, innocent eyes. 

"How many did you eat?" Din asked, receiving a burp in response.

"Shit." I sighed and collected him up in my arms, wiping his mouth with my sleeve. "You can't do that, okay? That's _bad._ Really, really bad."

Din helped the frog lady down and gathered a few ration packs for us to eat while I wrapped her up in all the blankets I could find. It was tempting to keep a few for myself, but I figured my shawl could keep me warm enough for now. 

I offered my rations to the kid since he was _clearly_ much more desperate for food than I was. I wasn't too hungry anyway, they needed it more than I did. Instead, I just sat by the eggs, making sure he didn't manage to sneak another one. Certainly Din was feeding him, why would he go to such lengths to try eating these?

"If you hadn't guessed," Din's voice was frustrated as he fiddled with some of the loose wires, "we're in a tight spot. The main power drive is not responding and the hull has lost its integrity. I suspect the temperature will drop significantly when night falls."

"Gee, any good news?" I scoffed and pulled my knees closer to bundle in the warmth.

Din shook his head and laid out another blanket on the ground. "I'll have a better idea of our prospects at that time." 

The lady grumbled and pointed to her eggs as the monitor sunk lower. Din shook his head, his voice filled with empathy but there was not much more for us to do, "I'm sorry, lady. I don't understand Frog. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. I recommend you get some sleep." He leaned back against the wall as the child grabbed a hold of his leg as a pillow. I would almost consider it cute if the likelihood of our demise wasn't so high. 

The frog lady wrapped one of the blankets she had around the container and offered another to me, holding it out and croaking something in a somber tone. I shook my head, but smiled the most grateful smile I could. _I_ would be fine. Her eggs, however, deserved more warmth.

"No, thank you. You need it more." I pulled it around her and rubbed her arms, trying to keep her warm, but she resisted and continued to croak and grumble.

Din sighed, "just take the blanket, Myrah." 

"She needs it more than I do, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"It's freezing."

"I said, I'll be fine," I snapped. 

Din groaned, his head clinking against the metal wall. "Myrah, just come here," he demanded in a harsh voice.

I felt like a child as I shuffled over with my head hung low. He stared up at me for a moment before grabbing my wrist and tugging me down to the ground next to him. My breath escaped me in a huff as I hit the floor. Din only shook his head and crossed his arms again, acting as if he didn't scoot towards me until his body was pressed against mine.

I held in the laugh that threatened to bubble up from my chest and laid my head on his shoulder in silent thanks. Maybe things weren't as bad as I thought. Maybe, just maybe, things could eventually go back to the way they once were. At least something like it.

I awoke with a start at the sound of a robotic voice saying, "wake up Mandalorian," along with Din swiftly pulling his gun from its holster. My head snapped to the right where the frog lady had rewired Zero's controls to translate her words. She croaked into the microphone, allowing it to easily translate her words. 

"This cannot wait until morning," came the monotonous voice again. Din's breathing was heavy, I could feel the rise of his chest against my side, and his gun was still trained on the droid. "Do not be alarmed. I bypassed the droid's security protocols and accessed its vocabulator."

I let out a long breath of relief as Din lowered his blaster, "well, at least it didn't try to kill us this time-"

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped. "That droid is a killer."

"These eggs are the last brood of my life cycle," she croaked into the mic. "My husband has risked his life to carve out an existence for us on the only planet that is hospitable to our species. We fought too hard and suffered too much to resign ourselves to the extinction of our family line. I must demand that you hold true to the deal that you agreed to."

The child whimpered quietly and leaned against Din, looking up at him with a wide, empathetic look. Din sighed, "look, lady, the deal is off. We're lucky if we get off this frozen tomb with our lives."

"I thought honoring one's word was a part of the Mandalorian code," her voice sank as she stared at the ground. "I guess those are just stories for children."

"Din," I whispered and shifted my body to face him. We'd taken this lady on a hell of a roller coaster and all she wanted was to reunite with her husband. She didn't deserve our drama when she had a chance at a normal life. "C'mon. You can fix this, I know you can. I'll help, too, but she deserves this. We made a promise."

"No," he groaned and pushed himself off the ground. " _I_ made a promise. You're going to stay here." He stomped towards the tool box, mumbling under his breath, "this wasn't part of the deal," as he left the hull. 

He was grumpy, more than usual. I blamed that on the lack of sleep, but there were likely many other aspects that were currently playing into that. One, unfortunately, was probably me.

"I'm sorry about him," I laughed quietly to the frog lady. "He's not always like this. Sometimes he's actually very sweet, if you can believe that. You should probably get some rest as he fixes this up." 

She croaked and stared at her eggs while I leaned back against the wall again. The child crawled in my lap and dozed off to sleep as fast as he could. It seemed like he had the right idea and before I knew it, I was back in my mind once again. 

The child woke me up after a few minutes, maybe an hour, I wasn't sure. He kept tugging on my hood and clothing, cooing on with a sense of urgency. Before I could stand, he waddled his way outside into the snow, babbling beside the Razor Crest as flurries fell from the sky. I could hear Din working on the ship, the sparks bouncing off the metal hummed in the empty air. 

I pushed myself off the ground with a low groan from the stiffness left in my back from sitting for so long against the harsh floor. The hull was even colder now, if that was possible. There was nothing but a constant flow of freezing air and snow that now covered not only everything around, but me as well.

Somehow, that was all there was; containers. There was no blue containment of eggs, no purple frog lady, just Din's crappy containers of his obscure weapon supply.

"How 'bout you come over here, give me a hand? Make yourself useful," Din's voice echoed through the canyon.

"Din?" I stepped through the hull and pulled my hood over my head. My hands flew to my arms, trying desperately to get the warmth of my palms through the fabric. 

"Myrah?" His helmet snapped in my direction. "What are you doing? I told you to stay in the ship." He jumped down from his spot, coming closer until he towered over me.

My teeth started to chatter again as I tried to stumble out a response. "Well, I was until-"

"You're gonna freeze out here," he interrupted. "Go grab a blanket or something."

"I'm not cold," I argued. I was lying, obviously. I was freezing down to my bones, but I wouldn't let him know that. My eyebrows furrowed together in a mix of frustration and confusion. He was treating me like more of a child than - well - the child.

"You're shivering." He stated simply, which I was. He placed his gloved hands on my shoulders, trying to push me back towards the ship's entrance. 

"No- Din, I- Damn it, will you listen to me?" I tried to fight against him, but trying to just use my strength against his was useless and within a few seconds, I was back in the ship again. He grabbed a blanket from the back of his cot and wrapped it snuggly around my shoulders. It was thin, but it was warmer than what I was wearing. 

"I'm listening," he shrugged and ran his hands up and down my arms, adding to the warmth. "What is it?"

I glanced at his hands, a little smile building on my face no matter how hard I tried to hide it. "The frog lady. She uh- She took off while the kid and I were asleep."

"She what?" He stopped and pulled his arms back to his sides. "When did she go?"

"I don't know. I was asleep!" My voice rose to a near squeak.

He shook his head and swiftly left the hull, scanning the footprints that descended down a dark tunnel. "Stay here," he demanded.

"Why? I can defend myself just fine out there, if not better than you!" I snapped and took another step towards him, jabbing my finger against his chest.

"Because I said so." He pushed my hand away and kept venturing down the tunnel. "Watch the ship!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped back towards the wreckage. I suppose neither of us knew what was out there, one of us had to make sure the ship was at least somewhat safe. Or, as safe as it could be. 

All I could do now was just sit and wait. Oh, how the tables had turned.


	6. Chapter 6

# 5

* * *

It felt like I sat there for ages. Din was an excellent hunter, there was no way it took him so long to find this lady. I doubt she purposely ran away, so she wasn't evading him. In fact, she was his easiest target thus far and yet, I _still_ sat waiting for him. I had half a mind to get up and find him if I knew he wouldn't throw a fit over it.

The snow continued to fall in light flurries, decorating the ship in a blanket of white frost. It had been a long time since I'd seen snow, I forgot how magical it could be. Just watching it felt like a dream. 

If only it weren't so damn cold. 

After spending most of my life in unbearable heat, it was difficult to adjust to the freezing temperatures of wherever we were. I pulled the blanket tighter around me, trying to lock in all the leftover warmth my body was producing. I think the temperature inside the ship was colder than outside.

It would've been warmer with Din here. When he pulled me into his side, it was like sitting next to a fire. Not only was he warm, but he was comforting to be around. Being around him felt natural, like being at home. I didn't want to admit it, especially with him only realistically being gone about an hour, but I missed him. It was lonely sitting in the ship all alone.

Would I ever admit this to him? No. But it was nice to think about, I suppose.

A low rumble shook the ground, quickly followed by the zing of blaster shots from the tunnel. I sighed quietly and slipped my gun from its holster. What kind of beast could they have found on this iced over wasteland? I didn't think anything could survive out here.

More shots were fired, their blasts echoing through the icy halls and then a quiet explosion, if there is such a thing. I stepped out from the ship's hull, patiently awaiting whatever disaster Din was bringing with him.

The frog lady came first, croaking and lunging towards the ship. Then Din emerged, holding the child tightly in his arms while an army of white spiders ranging in all sorts of sizes followed him. He shot at them with little success in depleting their forces, only angering them more.

I sighed and raised my blaster, firing a few shots at the kryknas. "What were you _thinking_?" I hissed as he came closer to the entrance.

"You think I meant to do this?" He growled and pushed me back into the ship. 

"Well, you certainly never seem to _avoid_ these conflicts," I huffed. Din passed along the child and the container of eggs to the lady while we shot at the spiders from the opening. "In fact, you seem to chase right after them! So yeah, I think you meant to do this."

He grabbed a spider as it sprung towards my face, crushing it in his hand and tossing it back to the ground with a grunt. "Get to the cockpit, now." 

I rolled my eyes and climbed the ladder as fast as I could while trying to help Din, but our efforts were hopeless. He climbed up after me, pushing his way into the cockpit and blasting the kryknas while we struggled to force the doors shut.

"Well, we haven't done this before," I smiled up at him, receiving a subtle shake of his head and a very quiet chuckle. 

Several of the little spiders squeezed past despite our efforts, the frog lady even snagged a blaster and started to fire at them. What a trio, us three against hundreds - if not thousands - of little creepy spiders.

"Watch out," I stepped back and held my hand out to the door. Din must've been looking at me like I was insane. Sometimes I thought I was. Nonetheless, I focused on the door, hearing the hiss of fire before it slammed shut.

"Myrah," Din panted. His hands gripped my shoulders, giving me a slight shake before my eyes shot open. He let out a breath of relief and dropped his hands, breathing out a quiet, "good job."

"Teamwork," I shrugged with a smile. "We're good at that sometimes, you know."

He huffed out a slight laugh and nodded, "yeah, sometimes. Is that part of your - uh - Jedi powers-"Din was cut off by a growing tapping. It sounded like a stampede of very tiny beasts.

We turned towards the windows as the kryknas started to climb up and swarm the ship. I guess I wasn't too far off from my original assumption. 

"Strap yourselves in," Din quickly sat down and tapped at the control panel. "This better work," he mumbled to himself.

I would've been more concerned about his doubts if it weren't for the threat of thousands of pests taking over the ship. I pulled my belt over my chest faster than I ever thought possible and held the child tight in my lap. 

"I've got limited visibility," he sighed. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

He pulled back the engine, which seemed to power up just fine. We were breaking free from the ice and slowly rising into the air. We were going to get away just fine, a little rough, but fine, until a giant krykna landed on top of the Razor Crest.

It stabbed it's daggers through the windows, barely missing the frog lady and I, and sending glass flying through the cockpit. It peered through the window and as much as I wanted to comment on how ugly it was, I couldn't think of anything else but our impending doom.

It's mouth smacked against the glass, displaying it's rows upon rows of teeth as it dragged them across the window. Din's hand flew back and rested on my knee as he leaned back in his seat. My fingers brushed against his hand while I squeezed my eyes shut. If I could focus hard enough, I could destroy it. 

I didn't get that chance.

The sound of blasters interrupted my concentration and knocked the beast off the ship. Red flashes shot through the air, firing relentlessly at it. Din stood quickly with his gun drawn and despite his light touches, telling me to stay where I was, I followed him down into the hull.

Webs and spider corpses filled the area. We snuck through, taking care of any leftover kryknas as we left the ship. 

A pair of X-Wings sat in the snow, their lights blinding as they finished off the spiders from their ship. They seemed to stop as they noticed us, lowering their guns to their hips. I let out a deep breath of relief and placed my gun back in its holster. Din was still guarded, holding onto his but with a little more ease than before. 

"We ran the tabs on the Razor Crest," one of them spoke. His voice was familiar, along with the orange paint that surrounded the X-Wing. _Great_. The cops again. "You have an arrest warrant," he continued, "for the abduction of prisoner X-Six-Nine-Eleven. However, onboard security records show that you two apprehended three priority culprits from the Wanted Register."

I cringed as he revealed that there was footage of what we'd done. It wasn't the Empire so I wasn't a priority target anymore, but I certainly hoped they skipped over whatever mess I may have caused. I can't even imagine what would happen if someone knew there were more than a few Jedi out in the galaxy.

"Security records also show that you both put your own lives in harm's way to try to protect that of Lieutenant Davan from the New Republic Correctional Corps," the man continued while Din holstered his gun. "Is this true?"

He sighed, "are we under arrest?"

"Technically, you should be," he paused, letting his words dissolve in the air. "But these are trying times.

"What say we forgo the bounties on these three criminals, and you two help me fuse my hull so I can get off this frozen rock?" Din suggested. It didn't sound like too bad of an idea, but I doubt they would willingly help us. Not after our little stunt earlier.

The cop scoffed, "what say you fix that transponder, and we don't vaporize that antique the next time we patrol the Rim?" They both shook their heads and settled back into their seats, firing up their engines and shooting off into the sky.

"New Republic Forces have never been much help," I rolled my eyes and looked back at the mess that was left. "Now what?"

Din sighed, "fix up whatever we can. We can get it done sooner if you care to help," he nudged me slightly with his arm before leaving for the hull again.

I smiled as he left, remembering a similar situation on Arvala-7. It wasn't _as_ bad, I suppose, but we only had two people this time. As long as we got a little bit of work down, we could make it to Trask.

Hopefully.

"Alright," Din started as I stepped into the ship, "We're gonna repair the cockpit enough for us to limp to Trask. There's nothing I can do about the main hull's integrity, so we're gonna have to get cozy in the cockpit. It's the only thing I can pressurize," he sighed, "if you need to use the privy, do it now. It's gonna be a long ride."

We climbed up into the cockpit, both Din and I fixing up whatever we could to get the ship running again. At least enough to get us where we needed to go. Sparks reflected off his armor in brilliant shots of yellow and white. I caught my staring this time, but I didn't make any move to stop it.

"Hand me that," Din pointed to the toolbox he brought up, but continued to look at whatever he was doing.

I hummed, "you gotta say please first."

"Myrah, stop messing around," he grumbled as he patched up the broken windows. He held his hand out, waiting for me to place the tool in his hand. A few seconds passed before his head fell forward with a sigh, " _please_."

I beamed and placed it in his hand while I leaned against the wall. "You're oh so very welcome, Din dearest."

"I should let you just fly out this window," he finished off the sealing and tossed the tools back in the box, closing it up after several hours of work. 

"But you would never let that happen," I watched him pack the box away silently until he sat in his chair. I expected us to lift off, to test our work and see if we could truly get off this icy wasteland, but instead he turned to face me.

"No," he held my chin between his fingers and cocked his head to the side, "I couldn't. I should, but I couldn't." He pulled his hand back and spun around towards the controls again while the frog lady crept into the cockpit, "let's see if we can get this thing going once and for all."

The engine resisted at first, struggling to lift with the dead weight of the krykna on it, but we were eventually up in the air once again and far away from that monstrous planet. The ship sputtered and bumped in the sky, but it was enough to get us where we needed to be. Trask wasn't too far and while it wouldn't be the comfiest journey, it would be a decently quick one.

Din set up the auto pilot and leaned back in his chair, "wake me up if someone shoots at us. Or if that door gets sucked off its rails."

The frog lady croaked in concern while I breathed out a quiet, "Mando."

"I'm kidding," he turned towards the lady enough to address her before resting in his seat. "If that happened, we'd all be dead. Sweet dreams."

I rolled my eyes and lifted the child into my lap, holding him close. His eyes drifted shut, but remained focused on the eggs in the lady's arms.

"No," I whispered and shifted him away from them in my arms, "we can get you something on Trask, okay? Why don't you get some sleep, you little beast." I smiled and gently poked his nose as his eyes finally closed. 

We were going to make it to Trask just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

# 6

* * *

The Razor Crest drifted through space like a canoe on a river, bouncing every once in a while, but floating across gentle waves to its destination. Everyone inside was fast asleep, happy to finally obtain a few blissful moments of sleep before they arrived on Trask. 

Myrah twitched in her sleep, surprisingly not waking the child in her lap. Her foot kicked and her hand clenched into a fist. Her eyes seemed to move in a panic despite them being closed, trying to bring herself out of her slumber to no avail. 

A soft beeping woke Din, a warning that their rest was quickly coming to an end. The large, blue, ocean-covered planet faced them. Its clouds swirled and danced about the planet's surface, making it appear more enticing than it truly was. 

"Myrah," the Mandalorian whispered and turned to face his restless passenger. The child opened his wide brown eyes and watched as Myrah whimpered and tried to pull her arms up as though they were tied down to the armrests. "Myrah," he tried again, trying to shake her leg, "wake up, we're here."

She continued to struggle against herself, nearly crying out in what Din could only detect as pain until he stood and grabbed her by the shoulders to shake her again. Her eyes shot open, her hands immediately grasping his arms as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What was that?" he whispered and pulled back his arms, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I-" she started, looking around the small cockpit. Her face morphed into confusion as her eyebrows stitched together and her lips pulled down into a frown. "I don't know. I don't remember."

Din nodded, "looked like a nightmare. You still have those?" Myrah scoffed and tried to turn her head away to hide the sad look that had taken over. "We all get them," he sighed and lowered himself back in his seat. 

"Well," he spoke up again as the frog lady started to wake, "looks like we made it. Get ready for landing." His hand landed against the panel as it failed to respond. "Dank ferrik," he snapped, "the landing array isn't responding. Without the guidance system, it'll be a manual re-entry."

" _Great,_ " Myrah groaned and tossed her head back in her seat.

Din sighed and readied the ship, "once we get through the atmosphere, there should be enough fuel to slow down. If we don't burn to a crisp," he whispered the last part under his breath.

The Razor Crest started to fall down towards the planet, beginning to catch fire as it neared the atmosphere. Bright red lights filled the cockpit and the alarm that started to blare was quickly silenced with the flick of a switch. 

"Myrah, come up here. I need your hands," Din grunted as he struggled to pull back the ship's steering. Myrah quickly jumped from her seat, holding the top of his chair as she maneuvered her way to his side. "This lever needs to stay back. Can you do that?" his gaze remained on her until she gave a small nod. 

Myrah grasped the lever and kept it pulled back with some ease thanks to the Force maintaining her balance, but it wasn't easy. Everything in the ship was fighting against them, as though it _wanted_ them to crash into the planet. 

"Keep it steady," Din's voice came out strained, "here we go."

The ship continued to free-fall as the landing pad came into view. They were still moving much too fast. The sound of the radio sliced through the tense air with a nervous voice speaking, "Razor Crest, this is Trask flight control. Please reduce your speed to port protocol"

"I'm trying my best here," he bit back, "engage reverse thrusters. Brace!" he shouted as he pushed another lever forward to descend the ship's landing gear.

"Din, be careful," Myrah's voice was timid as she gripped his chair and let go of the lever once it was no longer needed.

He groaned and shook his head,"I'm gonna need you to sit down and keep your mouth shut, Princess. Got it? Now hold on." 

Myrah managed to fall back into her seat while holding the child close to her chest. The woman through the radio spoke again, "Razor Crest, do you copy? You have to reduce speed."

Din mumbled to himself, "almost there," repeatedly while the others held on for dear life.

"Razor Crest, you are coming in too fast, you have to re-" 

Din switched off the radio, cutting off the lady while the ship slowed, inching closer to the pad. They were home free - almost.

"Here we go," Din's relieved voice spoke, "nice and easy."

As if on queue, the thruster sputtered out and forced the ship on an angle. It tilted, hovering in the air and soon hurling itself into the vast ocean. The three let out a short scream as water leaked into the cockpit. It didn't fill much higher than their ankles before it was pulled up and roughly hauled back onto the platform.

"You have got to be kidding me," Myrah hissed and pulled a small piece of seaweed off her foot. "We could have died!"

Din huffed, "you think I wanted to knock us into the water?" He stood and spun around to face her as she jumped from her seat.

"Maker, you're so reckless!" she shouted and waved her hand in front of the doors, sliding them open with little effort through the Force. "How you're still alive is beyond me." 

"Oh, _I'm_ reckless?" Din snapped as he and the frog lady followed Myrah out of the ship. "What about that time where you ran out in the middle of the war zone to play hero?"

"Please," she shook her head, "Sorgan? You're comparing this to that army of idiots and their robot?"

They continued to bicker as they left the ship. The frog lady and the child, floating behind in its pod, followed, watching the two argue until they came to face a purple Mon Calamari in a blue, cable knit sweater.

"So," the alien interrupted the two, "how can I help you?"

Din grumbled and glared at Myrah behind his visor, "this isn't over." He turned his attention back to the dock worker with a slightly apologetic tone, "can you fix it?" 

"Fix it?" they laughed, "nah. But I can make it fly."

"Do what you can," he sighed and placed the currency on the small board the worker held.

"I'll fuel it up. If it still holds fuel," they looked anxiously at the ruined ship while they walked away.

The frog lady croaked as she wandered around and searched for her husband. They seemed to explore the entire dock, both Din and Myrah continuing to argue as she looked. She shouted desperately, her eyes sinking as all seemed lost.

At last, another croak floated across the dock, reaching the lady's ears. Her face lit up as she saw her teal counterpart. She ran towards him, squealing with joy. It had been so long since she'd last seen her husband and now they would never have to be apart again. 

He pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing her like he would never let go again. Din and Myrah stopped to watch them and suddenly all the petty arguments were gone. Instead, a smile graced their faces at the sight of the happy couple.

Din's stomach dropped as he looked in awe at the frog pair. "I'm sorry," he spoke in a hushed voice.

Myrah shook her head and swiftly turned to face the Mandalorian, "no, Din, listen. I'm-"

"Will you ever let me finish?" he interrupted. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this trip would end up like this and I'm sorry I've put you through all of it. I'm glad you're here."

Myrah tried not to smile, her teeth pulling back her lip as she struggled to disguise the grin on her face. "I am too. If I'm going to have so many near death experiences, I'm just happy you're there."

Din nodded and glanced back at the frog people. "That's nice, isn't it? What they have?"

"I can think of better situations," Myrah bumped her hip against his and started walking towards the couple as they peered into their bucket of eggs. 

He took a sharp breath as he watched her walk away. His hand ached to reach for her, but he held it back. There was no one else quite like Myrah and he didn't want to risk losing her ever again. If that meant he had to hold back for a little bit, then he would do it. He would do _anything_ for her. 

The green frog man croaked gratefully and shook Din's hand with a wide smile. "You're welcome," he responded as he was pulled from his thoughts, "I was told you could lead me to others of my kind." The man nodded and pointed towards a worn-down building. "The Inn? Over there?"

Myrah sighed as she took in the sight of the building with its sinking roof. "We've been to worse," she shrugged and followed the frog couple, but something felt off. 

Din felt it too; the strange shift in the air. They both turned to scan the area, but whatever it was, it was gone. The pair of eyes that watched them disappeared amongst the crowd of people. 

The doors to the Inn slid open to welcome them, allowing them inside the dimly lit room. It was full of all different sorts of people, each minding their own business as they sat with their stew. The frog man croaked and waved at one of the servers then gestured around the area. Din nodded and looked between the pair and spoke a kind, genuine, "thank you."

"Yes," Myrah agreed, "thank you." She followed behind the Mandalorian, placing her hand appreciatively on the frog lady's shoulder before she fully entered the building. "Good luck with your family."

An inviting, red Mon Calamari alien looked at the two and pointed towards one of the few empty tables. "Have a seat over there," he spoke and followed them to their table as they settled into their seats. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing for me," Din looked to Myrah as she shook her head, "a bowl of chowder for my friend."

"These seats are scarce, buddy," the alien spoke sternly, "everyone seated needs to eat."

"I can buy something else," he interrupted and tossed a few Mon Calamari credits on the table, "information."

The alien slid the credits into his palm, staring over them as he tried to decide if it was enough to let them stay. Myrah watched him as he looked over the currency, her eyebrows coming together in equal contemplation. 

"We need to find others that look like him," she nodded towards Din and crossed her arms on the table. "You know of any?"

He pulled down a hose that dropped the stew in front of the child's bowl, "others with beskar have been through here," he explained in a low tone. 

"Who can take me to them?" Din asked quickly.

"I know someone who might help," the alien hummed before leaving the table.

Myrah leaned towards Din, her eyes never leaving the Mon Calamari as he approached another table. "Do you think we should trust them? Maybe we should just search on our own. Who knows, they may find us instead and we don't even need a third party."

"You're nervous," he whispered with a chuckle.

"I'm not _nervous_. I just think there are better ways to handle this," she grumbled. "You can't tell me you don't get a bad vibe from this."

The child let out a squeal as a small creature jumped from the bowl and stuck to his face. Din sighed, "don't play with your food," he scolded with a gentle tone and poked the creature's leg with his knife, forcing it to slide back into the bowl.

An orange Quarren sat across from the trio and hummed. His face was downturned and villainous, accompanied by a deep, threatening voice. "You seek others of your kind?" he asked, his facial tentacles moving as he spoke. 

Din nodded, "have you seen them?"

"Aye," the squid-like alien assured him, "I can bring you to them."

"Where?" Myrah quickly snapped.

The Quarren shushed her and chuckled mockingly at her question. "Only a three hours' sail. It'll cost you though. Come find me over there when you're ready to leave," he nodded towards his group of friends, soon joining them in a quiet conversation.

"I don't like this," Myrah sighed and rubbed a hand down her face.

"Me neither," Din looked over at her disgruntled expression, "but we don't have a choice. The sooner we leave, the better."

He stood before Myrah could answer, strutting over towards the alien's table. Myrah groaned and looked over at the child as he ate, seemingly unaware of the goings-on around him.

"Your dad is a mess, kid. He better hope this doesn't end badly."


End file.
